Hero from the Stars, The Last Daughter of Krypton
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: More of a Justice League thing, combining bits of canon. Kara Zor-El lands on Earth looking for her cousin, Kal El. She has been detained on her mission to look after him, but she must find the last of the Kryptonions. This is Kara's story, of her discovery of family beyond genetics, and more. (Actually guys, Justice League in Lois and Clark world, ok? Lame, or no?)
1. Chapter 1

Kara Zor-El had been supposed to protect Kal El, her cousin.

She had been a little bit older than him when she was sent off world, away from Krypton, after her cousin to the planet Earth.

She had been one of the only ones to escape the fate that awaited the rest of her kind. From space, she witnessed the death of her family, friends, and home.

She sat down and hugged her knees to her chest, crying.

She was alone now. She had to get to her cousin.

And soon.

When her ship landed years later, it was by Smallville, Kansas.

She climbed out of her ship and looked around. Suddenly, she remembered her mission.

"My cousin…Kal El!"

She looked around and climbed back in her small ship to see if she could find him on the scanner.

"He's around here!"

Kara walked across the fields of what her coordinates said was Kansas, in the United States of America. She had one purpose in mind, to find her cousin. She had already been late, having been forced to take a 'detour' around an exploding star. She was anxious to see Kal, and find out what had happened to him. She shook her blonde hair back, and looked for a sign of civilization. She had spent her teenage years learning the earth language, and studying their history. She frowned and touched the S symbol on her chest. She wondered if Kal had kept his symbol. He had been a baby when he left, surely he wouldn't be able to remember much of anything.

She stopped at the end of a driveway with a box on a stick at the end of it.

_Mailbox_, she thought. It had the word KENT on it. She cocked her head, curious, and started up the drive. Halfway up, she tripped on a loose stone, and fell. Well, started to fall.

"I'm…..flying….oh yes of course!" Kara swooped upward. "The sun! Yes…..that must be it." Having read records of Krypton, she knew of the drastic differences between suns. That must be what gave her power. _And Kal must have this power too,_ she thought.  
She flew up the driveway and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a middle aged woman. _I think, or do people age differently on this world?_

The woman looked at her in some shock. She recovered. "Greetings," she nodded.

"Hello," Kara said tentatively. The woman regarded the S on her chest.

"Are you looking for my son? Clark Kent? I mean…..Superman?"

"I am searching for my cousin, Kal El," Kara told her.

"Oh yes, that's him. He told me his real name, I had forgotten. Why don't you come in?" She held the door wider for her. Kara lowered herself to the ground and walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is your name then?" The woman asked.

"Kara Zor-El," Kara responded cautiously. "Who are you?"

"Martha Kent, my dear. I adopted Kal El. Well, my husband and I."

"I am pleased to meet you, Martha Kent," Kara said. "Do you know where my cousin is?"

"Yes. Metropolis City, he works at the Daily Planet."

"What?"

"He informs the world of news."

"I see. Does he have….above average abilities as well?" Kara asked curiously. "Can he fly too?"

"Well, yes! And other things," Martha looked slightly amused at the memory of Clark discovering his powers.

"What other things?"

"You'll find out. Why don't we sit down and talk. Are you hungry?" Martha asked.

Kara thought for a moment. "I suppose I am," she nodded. She sat down on a chair that Martha had gestured to. "Thank you for your hospitality," she added. Martha brought an apple pie out of the kitchen and set it down, and then plates and forks.

"Now, when we found your cousin, he was a baby. We took him home with us, and he grew. We named him Clark. He grew up and went to go work for the Daily Planet, and became Superman." Martha proceeded to launch into a few of the stories about her adopted son while Kara ate.

Kara sat and thought about what Martha had told her. "He became a hero of Earth."

Martha smiled.

"You could say that, yes! Now, you were flying a moment ago, yes?"

"Yes…"

"Now, let's see what else you can do."

As Kara and Martha walked out of the front door to the yard, Kara looked about curiously.  
"What do I do?" Kara asked.

"Well, you know how to fly, right?"

"Yes…" Kara demonstrated. Martha looked around for a second. She gestured to a fallen tree.

"Why don't you see if you can pick that up," she suggested. Kara good naturedly walked over to the tree and bent over. She hefted it easily, to her surprise. Martha smiled. "There, see, super strength. That'd come in handy."

Kara stood holding the tree awkwardly. "What do I do with it?"

"Oh just throw it over that way," Martha pointed. "We have a wood pile over there."

Kara obligingly threw it. It soared in the direction Martha had indicated, and was out of sight in a few seconds.

"…..Now what?" Kara asked. She was a serious minded girl, and though she was interested in her powers, she also needed to find her cousin soon.

"If you are anxious to find your cousin, we are going to visit him soon," Martha offered. "If you wanted, you could come with us."

Kara considered. _If I went, I may not be able to find him. Mrs. Kent appears to be an excellent person…I suppose I can afford to be patient._

"I would be grateful to take you up on your offer, Mrs. Kent," she finally said. Martha smiled.

"Good. If you want, you can call me Martha."

Kara thought this over as well. "I have no family but Kal-El. You are his adopted mother…may I call you Aunt Martha?"

Martha looked startled, then pleased. "Yes you may, child. Clark will be happy to know about you, I am sure."

Kara followed Martha back into the house to prepare dinner, with a feeling of contentment throughout her body.

_Is this what family feels like? _She wondered. _I wonder what Kal-El will be like._

_I wonder what else I can do._

**Well there we go! That took me long enough!  
Like it, hate it, see anything that can be improved? Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
